


Sending Love from U.S.P Leavenworth

by Angel170



Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent Mary Winchester, Bingo square Azazel, Cannibalism, Do not post to another site, F/M, Graphic Torture, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inspired by the devil’s reject, Mary Winchester’s A+ Parenting, Mass Murder, Misogyny, Murder, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Racism, Protective John Winchester, Series Prequel, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Before Dean found his Angel, before Sam discovered his love of masks, before the Winchester’s ever tasted the succulent flavor of human meat the Campbell Family were the first and only cannibal family in town. This is the true story of how Mary Campbells actions changed the course of history. The story John and his sons will never know.Best to read the whole series to not be confused even though the events of this chapter takes place before the beginning of the series.
Relationships: Azazel/Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Deanna Campbell/Samuel Campbell, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609126
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Sending Love from U.S.P Leavenworth

**Author's Note:**

> As promised (far later than I ever planned it) the prequel to the series. 
> 
> Not beta read

  
Harsh breaths followed the sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor. A pair of shadows arched across the wall, each grabbing hold of one side of a bag. The pair counted down from three, heaving the bag deeper into the dark, stale air of the mine. The pair panted, making their way back out with the small beam of light from their flashlight. Once outside the mine the female separated herself, walking towards the edge of the cliff, overlooking the tops of the cedar trees so she could take in deep heaping breaths of fresh air. In the distance past the forest and trees, highlighted by the fading glow of the setting sun she could just barely make out the farmhouse in the distance. Soft billows of white smoke rose up from a chimney before disappearing in the sky.

The man stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, he nuzzled and kissed her neck as she leaned back into him. Her focus still on the famous farmland. 

“Heard the army brat was coming back soon.” Azazel’s nasally voice spoke against her skin before pressing another kiss.

“Marines,” Mary corrected. “Word on the grape vine is he made some impressive kills.”

Azazel snorted out a laugh, “killing with a gun is nothing like what we do. He never got up close and personal, never got to see the light fade from their eyes before that thin line of film covers those open peepers. There’s nothing to be impressed by, he’s still a fucking loser just like when we were in school.”

“I don't know, head of the wrestling team and prom king kinda made it seem like he was popular.”

“Oh yeah cause what those sheep think is really what matters. Come on let's get out of here your dad’s expecting us back before dinner.” Azazel took her soft, red stained hand in his and led her back to the truck. 

Azazel loved having dinner at the Campbells compound. The family was close knit and the head of the family was Mary’s father, Samuel, who treated Azazel like the son he always wanted. Mary hated when her father would say that but the patriarch made no secret how he wished he had a male heir. Azazel may not be a Campbell by blood but it was obvious he would be by marriage. 

“Azazel, how is the capacity at the mine?” Samuel asked while all the men sat around the sitting room of the main house while the women finished up dinner.

“It’s good dad, nowhere near full. And, since it’s abandoned and I’ve got the miners in the other mines on the mountain there’s no reason to worry anyone will be stumbling on the corpses.”

“That’s good son.” Azazel smiled proudly as Samuel clapped him on the shoulder. “Though I can’t help but think it’s a damn waste to not use all the meat. Damn slaughterhouse is losing more and more contracts each year.”

“Yeah, but if we start selling too much meat people will start asking questions. It’s easier to just pad the packages a little bit and not bring eyes our way.” Christian, Samuel’s nephew, spoke up from his chair.

“Better we should eat and have enough. We take the tenderest parts, who cares what happens to the rest. Fill the whole mine up, so long as we eat.” Mark Campbell, another nephew, chimed in.

“You don’t need to worry over food, if anything you can stand to miss a meal or two. No wonder you’re still unmarried.” Samuel snapped. “Azazel hasn’t even married Mary yet and he’s already pulling his weight, bringing in meat, finding us a location to hide the bodies. He’s like the son I’ve always wanted.”

“Dinners ready.” Mary called from the doorway. Azazel saw her frown but he knew better than to try and talk to her when the family was around. It wasn’t his fault anyway.

Sitting around the table Azazel smiled as the women of the Campbell family served everyone before taking their own seats. He waited until Mary dropped down to her seat beside his and pressed a kiss to her hand, a silent apology he didn’t mean.

“Looks good Deanna.” Samuel smiled at his wife as she grinned back at him. “So son, beyond the empty mine how’s the business going?”

“Very well actually, we’re looking to make double what we made last year.” Azazel responded as he bit into the tender meat and potatoes. 

“That’s damn fine work there boy. Mary, when are you gonna lock this man down?”

Azazel chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry dad, I’m not going anywhere.”

\----

It was a cool fall day, the trees were just starting to change colors and the wind was tousling his hair but not bad enough he needed something thicker than a long sleeve henley. Walking through town Azazel scanned the people he passed on the street. Giving a friendly nod to those he knew and keeping an eye out for any new potential victims. Vacation season would be coming soon and the town would be bombarded with tourists he could easily make disappear. 

Excitement drummed under his skin and the familiar heat coiled in his belly as he thought about slicing into someone new. He really hoped for a female, Mary always got more vicious when she saw him enjoying a pretty young thing and the thought of her covered in blood and screaming obscenities at their victims was exciting. He turned the corner on to mainstreet where the main shopping district was, loose plans to grab a bite to eat at the local diner formed. He had more of a hunger for blood and gore but it was near impossible to deny how much he liked their potato soup. He stopped across the street, waiting for the light to change when his eyes widened in shock seeing who was leaving the diner together. 

Mary walked out of the door, followed closely by John Winchester. The Marine had his hand on Mary’s lower back and Azazel wanted to chop that hand off. John had bulked up since the last time he had been home. The man was now towering over Mary, and was nearly twice the size of Azazel but packed with lean muscle. Azazel certainly wasn’t out of shape but he was more toned than muscular. 

His lip curled in an angry, silent snarl watching as Mary gave John a flirty smile, tossing her golden hair over her slender shoulder. Her eyes and body promising what was only his to enjoy. His teeth ground together as John opened the door to his shining black car for her. Mary gave the Marine a genuine laugh when he joked that her chariot awaited, before running over to his side and getting in. Azazel knew her tells, this didn’t feel like her hunting for her next kill. This wasn’t empty promises of pleasure that resulted in their ultimate demise. No, Mary was interested, and John was Trouble with a capital T.

Several nights later found Azazel back at the Campbell compound surrounded by the family at the dinner table. Samuel was in rare form, angry and hurling slurs and vitriol at the indignity of his changing town. 

“A colored boy in the damn police department, have you ever heard of anything so stupid and disgusting? They outta lock him up for disrespecting the uniform! This town is going straight to Hell! Allowing those people to integrate and take jobs away from us, what the hell is wrong with these people?”

A high pitched terrified scream rang out from upstairs, the sound cutting Samuel off mid-rant, his face still bright red from anger, he stomped towards the staircase and yelled upstairs. “Christian, shut that no good bitch up! That boy is useless.”

Deanna smiled pleasantly at her husband, rubbing his back soothingly as he sat back in his chair, his plate placed before him as she served him then Azazel.

“John Winchester got Rufus that job. John has brought in some of his military friends and their family to the town.” Mary spoke up, Azazel eyed her distrustingly but she was too focused on her father to notice.

“Great, more colored folk. Those Winchesters ain’t right.” Samuel sneered as he bit into a fresh biscuit.

Azazel readily agreed with his future father-in-law, “John should be taken care of so he can’t keep infecting the town with such… dangerous ideas.”

Mary watched in shock as her father nodded his agreement. This time she caught the strange look on her boyfriend's face but couldn’t place it. “John is building a community, a family and that kind of loyalty could be useful to us.”

“I don’t agree, too many outsiders just makes things unstable.” Azazel argued.

Her eyes narrowed at him not understanding why he wasn’t trying to side with her. “You’re an outsider but we let you in didn’t we? Those friends he’s bringing are soldiers, people who risked their lives for John and he risked his for them. We don’t have the manpower in our family to take them on but we could invite them in. Invite John in and if someday someone catches on to us that family he built will defend us and keep all our heads out of the noose.”

The table was silent as everyone waited for Samuel’s reaction. Instead of reprimanding Mary for speaking out of turn he nodded his head in reluctant agreement. “Alright, Mary get close to John and see if he’s easy to manipulate or is he too much like his old man with his high morals?”

Mary knew better than to correct her fathers sneer and remind him that Henry Winchester was well within his right to refuse to do business with her family and sell his cows to the Campbell slaughterhouse. It was due to losing the Winchester farms business that led them to pad up their beef cut output with human meat. Henry inadvertently caused her family to trick people into cannibalism. Ironically proving Henry’s low opinion of the Campbell families moral fiber correct. She was so proud of herself and of her father telling her to spend more time with John that she again missed the enraged look in Azazel’s eyes.

_________________________

Upstairs in Mary’s room Azazel pinned her back to his front with a hand on her throat. He bit at her earlobe, tugging it roughly between blunt teeth while shoving his free hand into her pants. His long fingers pushing past her soft blonde hairs and into her hole. He fucked his fingers into her, ignoring how she thrashed against him in pain before her juices began to flow in earnest. The squelching sounds amplified her pleasure as she tried to rub her ass against his jean clad cock.

“Yeah, of course you’d like that. You like being treated like a wet cunt? Nothing more than a stretched out hole dying to be filled.” She tried to respond but he gripped her throat tighter demanding her silence.

“John will never want your slutty hole. He wants a good, virgin, Church mouse. Not a skank who fucks truck drivers at pit stops and slits their throats so she can keep riding their cold cocks after they’re dead.”

“Fuck...you!” She gasped from between clenched teeth.

“Now there’s an idea.” Letting her go he pulled off his clothes and laid back on the bed. His cock hard and curved as he beckoned her over. 

She grumbled pulling off her own clothes before straddling his waist. Reaching back she guided him inside her warm and wet channel.

“Yeah baby, just like that. Ride me Mary, ride me hard.”

She bounced on his lap, dropping down hard enough for her thighs to ache. He fucked up into her when he felt himself getting close. Not wanting to get bucked off she ground herself into figure 8’s. Neither could or wanted to fight back the wave of pleasure, causing them to explode in unison. His fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her hips as he shot ropes of come into her.

“Whose are you Mary?” He asked tucking a strand of hair that plastered against the sweat on her face behind her ear.

“I’m yours Zaz.”

He chose to ignore the tightness in his chest as she turned away to fall asleep.

——-

He had been searching all day. It almost seemed like she was intentionally trying to escape him but that made no sense. John’s eyes scanned the area, making sure to not lose the tracks from Mary’s truck. He had parked the Impala further back down once he realized Mary had gone off road and he didn’t want to lose her tracks. He needed to see her, he needed her to hold everything back behind the wall. The sun was shining and he could hear birds chirping on the tree branches but a shadow from his memory flew overhead and he ducked to hide from the enemy planes.

Not real, he had to remember that wasn’t real. He was back home. He needed Mary, she alone knew how to keep him grounded. 

Following the tire tracks he found her truck parked outside a small wooden shed. There was nothing else nearby and the warning bells were going off in the back of his head but he shooed it away. There was a reason for the shed in the middle of nowhere, and there was a reason Mary was out here. He just needed to get to her and ask. 

Walking up to the shed he realized it was a bit larger than it looked from down the hill. The window on the door was broken so he put his hand through to turn the knob to enter. The room was dark with the only light coming from windows, small bits of dust drifted around the room. 

The sounds of muffled screams made him turn, finding a portly man strapped naked to an examining table. Mary was standing over him, a disposable plastic apron over her pantsless form. John frowned at the scene in front of him and stepped further into the room. The man noticed him and began to scream, most likely begging for help. 

The scene was too much, nothing like this had happened in the war, usually his illusions matched what he lived through. “Is this real?” John asked, shocking Mary who hadn’t noticed him until then. 

“Yes Johnny, this is real.”

“What are you doing Mary?”

“I’m going to kill this man.”

She said it so bluntly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. I’m going to get the mail, I’m going to use the bathroom, I’m going to kill this man.

“You can’t just kill a man, the police will come after you, the guilt will…” his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to swallow back the bile making its way up his too dry throat. “You don’t want to do this Mary.”

“Metatron, it’s what he calls himself. He’s a kid fucker. He’s been hurting and taking advantage of the kids in town. You joined the Marines to be a hero John, what are you gonna do? What does a hero do, go to the cops so they can let him go...or get rid of the bad man that hurts children?”

He stepped back in shock and a touch of fear. How could she say this, she was his angel, the light in the darkness. The siren who kept him grounded in reality when the nightmares threatened to pull him down into the depths of madness. 

It was Mary who first found out about his hallucinations. She didn’t run from him, she supported him and told him not to tell the others. Made him see that Rufus, Bobby, William and the others wouldn’t understand. That their wives would order him locked up for his own good, they’d say, as he was shocked with electrodes and had his brain lobotomized. She always told him that they were together now and that makes them family and you protect your family. 

A warm palm settled on his cheek, snapping him from his thoughts. Her golden curls fell loosely around her, as her pink lips stretched into an easy smile. “You mine Johnny?”

“Always.” She was his world, and he would be her hero. 

He took the knife from her and stepped up to the thrashing pedophile. Metatron screamed from beneath his gag but John ignored it.

“There’s something I always wanted to try. It’ll take awhile, you probably won’t bleed out for days.” He warned the man as he bent down to make the first cut.

Mary sat down on the armchair behind them. Her legs splayed open she watched her boyfriend cutting into Metatrone's arm, the blood dripping down as the gagged screams of their capture filled the room. Her fingers inched underneath the apron to play with the wetness gathering at her core. She smiled gleefully, John would be her greatest creation. Her eyes fluttered as she fingered herself watching her monster give into the bloodlust. Step two was complete.  
  
———————————

  
Azazel struggled through the pain from his exhausted arms and hauled both bodies towards the clearing in the woods. He had already set the area up to be easy for the cops to find. Once he called them they would find the dragged body tracks leading them into the woods where they would find the two newest dead bodies he killed. And on the ground between the dead and broken corpses would be John Winchester's ID. 

Swiping it from the Marine had not been easy and he had had to get Samuel to demand it from Mary. Of course she had no idea what it would be used for, how could she? She was too blinded by her infatuation with the soldier and her own hubris to ever even realize what Azazel was doing. What he was willing to do to keep what was his. How far he would go to get rid of anyone who threatened his plans. John Winchester would be arrested, hopefully even hanged and Azazel will get Mary and someday take Samuels seat as head of the family. Azazel Prince would be the patriarch of the Campbell clan and own both businesses, maybe even buy up the Winchester farm once John was gone. Everything was falling into place.

“Azazel Prince! Hands in the air, you’re under arrest!”

He spun around dropping the arm of the young woman he killed as two officers pulled out their guns. A bright white light aimed at his face made him squint at the intrusion. No, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Hands gripped him, throwing him to the ground as a knee jammed into his back, pulling his arms behind his back. The officer's voice drowned away as they read him his rights but he paid it no mind. His brain struggled to understand how this could have happened, he had everything planned out perfectly. It was supposed to be John, not him.

***Several Hours Earlier***

The house was dark as everyone slept in their beds. The dinner they ate had been laced with quaaludes and quickly sent everyone to their rooms to sleep off their special meals. Luckily Deanna hadn’t been paying close enough attention or the meals would have never been able to be tampered with. The shoes were far too large for such petite feet but were a necessary evil, thankfully no one would be waking up at the loud clodhopping sounds of the boots hitting wood.

The first door on the left belonged to Christian who was cuddled next to a half naked cheerleader. Her eyes were covered in blood, Christian having scooped out the orbs with a melon baller days ago. Walking up to the bed the cheerleader whimpered and turned her head side to side, attempting to hear what was happening. Raising the hunting knife she jammed it into the middle of Christian’s head. Her cousin’s body spasmed as the cheerleader screamed in fright, but a slice across the neck silenced her finally.

Making her way to each room she quickly and effectively ended the life of every member of the Campbell clan. Leaving the double wooden doors on the top floor for last, she walked up the stairs carefully. Her body naked, save for the stolen boots on her feet, was dripping with the blood of her family. Pushing open the doors she found her mother completely passed out and her father struggling to sit up. She jammed the knife into Deanna’s neck and left it there. Samuel glared at her as his eyes fluttered under the pressure to fall asleep. She was actually glad that he was awake for this, that he would see it coming but she had far too much left to do and too little time to savor this. Next to his side of the bed was his pickaxe which she took from his weak fingers. Raising it high over her head she slammed it down onto his chest. His blood splattering across the wall as she raised the weapon and brought it down again and again. 

Her manic wide faced grin and blood streaked face was the last thing his hateful brown eyes would ever see again.

————————————

The trial took no time at all. Once Mary got to John and told him about finding her family massacred he was quick to call Rufus Turner over. She warned her boyfriend that the family had bodies in the house. Just like she always knew John was able to convince his friend and fellow soldier to help hide the extra bodies by setting the house ablaze. But, not before calling in the bodies and telling his fellow officers that it was Azazel. Rufus being a rookie and a black man knew to not be the one to involve himself too heavily lest the courts decide not to indict Azazel simply due to racism. Instead the older man convinced two white officers to go after Zaz, letting them take all of the credit for the captor. Especially after finding him dragging two dead bodies and having John’s ID on him. Azazel was already in trouble with the two vacationers, one who turned out to be a US Marshal, but the fire chief was able to get a bloody shoe print from the fire. His shoes were found in the woods behind the burned remains of the Campbell compound. The judge sentenced him to multiple life sentences, the only reason he didn’t receive the death penalty was due to a vicitms mother being overly religious and begging for mercy. Mary didn’t agree but didn’t want to bring any more attention to herself so she stayed quiet.

After the murders she moved in with John into the Winchester farm house. John’s parents, Henry and Millie, welcomed her in easily enough. Once the trial had ended the good will seemed to run out and they began hinting heavily at Mary to move out; which she agreed with, but without John; which she did not agree with. Her plan was to move out with John but his parents didn’t think he was ready for that. Which was ridiculous to her since he was a war veteran and could surely handle renting an apartment with his girlfriend at his age.

Despite the fact that she never wanted to, but her plans hinged on being able to control John, she got pregnant. John had been ecstatic and they were finally able to get a place of their own after having a small wedding ceremony on his family's farm. She hated pregnancy and didn’t like losing control over her body but she loved the power she held over everyone who were tripping over themselves to look after her. John’s friends and their wives were always around but she could see ways to control them and place herself in the position of head of the family.

When the baby was born John had offered to name him Deanna after Mary’s mother. Her husband knew she loved her mother and Mary agreed, deeming it a fine name. No one knew she was the one who killed her mother so it gained her even more sympathy. The baby boy came out looking like her, with tufts of soft fair hair and small freckles over his button nose. But bright emerald green eyes that he got from his fathers side. He was cute but she certainly didn’t feel the maternal pull she saw in the other women. Her mind mainly went into plans of how she could use Dean to lure in unsuspecting victims. An innocent, cherubic face would do more to gain a stranger's trust than any pretty words she could say before pulling out her blade.

It wasn’t only strangers that were captivated by Dean’s cuteness. The loyalty Dean inspired in John’s found family who were already loyal to his father was so astronomical that they were able to tell the others about the cannibalism, and the killings without fear. Not about Mary’s family of course but about how much John enjoyed it and how he wasn’t going to stop. It took some convincing, some had to be brought in earlier than others so they could help convince someone later. But, by the time Dean was crawling around every person in the family had made their first kills. Ellen and Bill only went after those to fill the freezer in the bar and grill they opened outside of town. Missouri and her husband William only killed bigots who they felt would keep the town from progressing. Bobby and Karen focused on motorists in order to get more cars and parts for the salvage yard. Pastor Jim only made one kill and that was the head priest in his church who had been touching the children. Martin Creaser, a traveling salesman, enjoyed the hunt and always found a reason to kill a victim. Rufus Turner, mainly helped everyone else by hiding evidence and pulling over out of towners to hand them over to the Harvelles or the Singers.

The only ones who didn’t know about the dark side of John’s found family were Henry and Millie who seemed to distrust Mary more every year. She had tried to butter up Henry by passing his name on to Dean’s middle name. But, neither he nor Millie liked her or trusted her with their son and grandson. They had been the most vocal against the wedding and now tended to look after Dean more than anyone else. Henry being the one to first call the boy Dean instead of Deanna because he absolutely despised his grandson having a woman's name. Something Mary really didn’t mind so long as they continued watching Dean, especially since every time she did anything all the women would correct her. 

“You can’t feed him laying down like that, he’ll choke.”

“You can’t hold him like that, use the other hand to hold his head.”

“The food has to be cut smaller.”

“He needs more layers.”

“Don’t use blankets in the crib, he’ll suffocate.” 

“Don’t do this, don’t do that, wrong wrong wrong.”

It was annoying and anytime she could foist Dean off on someone else was a good thing, until the day she overheard her in-laws planning on changing their will so John wouldn’t receive anything if Mary was still his wife. 

The funeral for the Winchesters was a somber affair. The entire town shut down and came to bid them farewell. The priest talked about how the carbon monoxide “accident” had taken such good people but that God was kind enough to take them both together. Quiet in their sleep while sparing their beloved grandson, whose window had been cracked open by his grandmother who had always believed babies needed fresh air to sleep well.

Things were supposed to get better afterwards. Mary was now the owner of the two largest businesses in town. The Campbell Slaughterhouse and Winchester Acres. She commanded John and was now protected and head of the family. Things should have gone smoothly for Mary, but of course it was too much to ask. The slaughterhouse wasn’t as profitable under her as it had been under the entire Campbell family working and adding more meat.

She was going to have to hire more managers to take over the positions her cousins had. Managers who would never agree to selling human meat as cow meat.

“Just sell it.”

Her eyes narrowed into angry slits as she fought the urge to clobber her husband with the stone paperweight beside her. 

“I’m serious Mary, the farm is doing well enough. Dean is healthy and we can take care of the three of us, and any others that come alone, easily. We don’t need the slaughterhouse and honestly, it’s holding us down. It’s losing money and was already losing it when your dad was in charge. And honestly it’s only a matter of time before someone exposes what’s going on. Best we aren’t connected to it and haven’t been for a while when it does.”

She hated when he had a point, “fine. I’ll sell it, but we need to come up with something more to make sure you have more money. We want to be comfortable in case of anything.”

“Actually, I had an idea about that. What about if I teach horse riding lessons?”

Assuming he meant children Mary readily agreed, especially glad that she could probably foist off Dean on his father to play with the other children John would be teaching.

The morning she came down to the horse riding ring and saw the fence nearly collapsed under the weight of horny older teen girls and their single, and many not single, mothers Mary saw red. No, this certainly won’t do at all.

———————————— 

John stood on the porch watching the lights from a jeep shine up the long driveway. His bottom lip was chewed to hell as he waited until the car parked and Mary jumped out followed by Martin who refused to meet John’s angry glare before he snuck upstairs to sleep in their spare room. He would yell at Martin but honestly if he refused to help Mary she would be caught a lot sooner.

“Hi, Johnny.”

“Hi, Johnny? That’s what you have to say to me?”

“I guess we’re doing this now?”

His arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at her angrily, “where were you? I know for a fact Martin was in Nebraska. So don’t bother lying about where you've been.”

“I have no reason to lie honey, I hacked up that whore bitch Tara and made sure to bring her home, in her car of course.”

“Mary,” he tried to stay angry but he was so tired. “You can’t keep killing all of my students, you’re being way too obvious.”

“Oh please, I’ve been doing this for far longer than you alright? I know what I’m doing, and anyone questioned at gas stations or wherever will remember a blonde woman driving alone in Tara’s car. We should thank her for being so easy to pass from far away. If she was a red head it would be harder.”

“God damn Mary, just stop.”

“You first.”

“I don’t want anyone but you,” reaching out he pulled her close, tucking his face into her hair. “You’re everything to me.”

“So you’ll quit teaching?”

“No, Mary seriously? I'm good at it and it brings good money. Why should I stop?”

“I’m pregnant.” she blurted out, surprising even herself.

“What? Really?” his eyes filled with tears as he picked her up and kissed her hungrily, his tongue dominating her mouth. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I never meant to stress you or the baby out. I had no idea. I’ll stop and we’ll figure something else out. I’m so happy Mary thank you, thank you.” 

Shit, now she was going to have to try and actually get pregnant before he realized the timeline was wrong.

—————

He ground his teeth as he watched her from his perch on the mountain. Her wide protruding belly caused her to waddle as she chased after the sandy blond toddler. It had been 5 long years since the jury found him guilty and sent him away. The years had not been kind to him, he had to fight and kill while in prison because he had no protection like others who had ties to organizations. No, he was alone now and it was all because of her.

The years that had been so cruel to him had blessed her. Her skin was glowing with the light of pregnancy. Her pink lips stretched wide into a happy smile as the brat ran around her. John was at the grill flipping burgers. They looked like the perfect all American family.

It made him sick.

He waited until the cover of night to make his move. Originally he was going to kill the older child and revel in the mini Winchester’s pain and fear. Then he realized it would cause John more pain to have the brat alive and be missing his pregnant wife. Everyone would panic and run around trying to find her. Whereas if the kid was left lifeless in his blood soaked bed everyone would only be able to feel half the panic and pain because of mourning. 

No, John Winchester needed to feel the weight of losing Mary. Of having the woman he loved stolen from him the way he stole her from Azazel. He was going to get what was coming to him.

——————

She groaned as he finished tying her feet to metal rods he hammered into the ground. She jiggled her arms seeing from the light of his lantern that he had handcuffed her to the mining track. The cop he killed outside of the prison had been good for something. 

“Zaz, seriously?”

“Hello Mary, did you miss me?”

She sneered at him but the effect was lost over the large protruding belly. “Get me out of here.”

“No, you’ve been a very bad girl. And bad little girls need to be punished.”

A slow lascivious smile spread across his face as her eyes widened in realization. She tried to yank her legs away but the rope was tied too well. Now she was spread eagle across the mining floor. He knew from sleeping here for the last few nights that it was none too comfortable.

“Zaz…. baby please.”

“Don’t worry about screaming, no one will hear you. It’s the mine we stashed the bodies in. They’re talking bout taking the mines away from me, something about the public not appreciating a homicidal killer making money while serving time. You fucked me Mary, you fucked me and you fucked me good. Took out my family's legacy. Took down Prince Mining, and the Campbell Family Slaughterhouse. Wow, I honestly never knew you had it in you.”

Tears fell from her eyes but instead of sympathy he patted her cheek condensendly. “All that planning to get your whole family and me out of the way, just so you can have John. Bet you didn’t see this coming huh?”

“You’re gonna kill me?” 

“Eventually, gonna have my fun first.” Pulling out a small bottle he carefully filled the dropper before turning back to her. 

She eyed him warily before screams ripped through her as he lightly dropped the acid onto her soft flesh. Her skin sizzled and burned under the chemical. She wailed, spittle falling from the corner of her mouth as she rambled cries of pain and pleas. Azazel focused on creating a design on her ruined flesh. Drops over her breasts, down her chest and then around her swollen belly. His eyes shimmered with glee seeing her panicked cut off gasps and how her body quivered under the stress.

“Beautiful.” The sight was awe inspiring, even with all the death and torture he’d doled out over the years. Nothing and no one had looked the way Mary did now.

Time seemed to slow for both of them. Only their exhaustion and the hoarseness of Mary’s voice betrayed the length of their session.

“I wish I could do this forever, but we really need to be out of here before sunrise. Can’t have patrolmen stopping us.”

“You’re…. taking me with you?” She struggled to speak. Her voice broken and breathy after the torture session.

He chuckled and patted her cheek harshly, “fuck no! Me and my baby are leaving. John’s gonna find your cut up body and break down.” He pulled out a short curved blade that resembled a dragon's talon and aimed it over her belly.

“Wait! You can’t cut the baby out, you don’t know how far to cut. You could kill both of us.”

He rolled his eyes but waved her on knowing she had a plan. Even burned, scarred and bloody Mary was always planning something.

“You can take it, you can have the baby.”

“Gee thanks,” his eyes rolled. “I was going to take it anyway.”

She took several breaths, gathering as much energy as she could to make her case. The burned sores on her skin stretched and pulled with each inhale but she fought past it. 

“Yes but I will come with you, I won’t fight or cause any problems. I’m due in a month, John will be worried sick and when I come back without the baby he’ll be devastated. He’ll blame himself and mourn the baby until the day he dies. He’s so sentimental he’ll probably throw it birthday parties every year and stay up late watching the road hopping he or she comes back to him.”

“Well now, that is a very tempting picture you’re painting there Mary. But...there’s just one part I have no need for, and that’s you coming with me. You’re a no good rat, and I have no desire to have you around. Especially while I raise little Samuel Prince Campbell.”

Her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare, “even in death you’re still sucking my fathers cock?”

“He deserved so much more than you. I didn’t see it at first, I thought he was too hard on you but I see it now. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

He moved out of her line of sight. She had to strain herself to hear him rummaging inside a bag but the noises held no clue as to his plan.

“I hope it’s a fucking girl. It’ll be good for you, curse you with a daughter to raise.”

Azazel laughed before appearing between her legs. “If its a girl I’ll raise her to be like Deanna, and when she’s old enough me and her will make a little Samuel. And since I’m not going to kill you, or take you with me I guess I’ll just make you go into labor then. I mean I still want to make you hurt… it’s a twofer.”

Before she could ask how he would induce labor he shoved shaved pieces of ginger into her. Ignoring her screams he filled her with the pungent root vegetable. He smiled serenely, one hand on her belly to feel his child move and kick while the other pinched and rolled her clit. It wouldn’t take long now, not with the way his child was moving. Mary’s body wouldn’t be able to take much more and would force the baby out. He was finally going to have it all.

A bullet speeds past his head making him duck. John Winchester and one of his friends were in the mine. Running down the trail to Azazel and Mary. She continued screaming in pain and he could see the liquid under her. She was in labor but another bullet passed him forcing him up and retreating further into the mine. He knew where the emergency exit was and could only hope they didn’t give chase. He’d have to leave Mary and his child behind. He’d failed again.

——————

In the hospital Mary was given her own room. Her newborn baby boy had been brought down to the nursery and it took the combined effort of all the women in their family to convince John to leave his wife and be with his son. Leaving Mary under the watchful eyes of Missouri and Karen since Ellen decided to take Dean to her and Bill’s house. 

Mary noticed the look that passed between the three women but stayed quiet. Azazel’s actions had shaken her. All her careful planning and the people that she surrounded herself with hadn’t been enough to keep her safe. She severely underestimated her ex lover and was thankful her husband was so in love with her that he was able to track them down.

“How are you feeling?” Karen asked from her seat beside the hospital bed.

“Still in fucking pain, can you get the nurse to give me some more drugs.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. Besides, we have some questions.” Missouri cut in.

“I’m not in the mood to answer any, go get the nurse!” Mary ordered but neither woman even blinked.

“We appreciate what you’ve brought to our family. Hunting and killing has done wonders for the men and it really helps us bond. It’s made the family stronger. And we just love those boys.” Karen cooed.

“You run around acting like the damn Queen of Sheba and frankly we’re tired of it. But now you went and involved those babies in your bullshit and that will not stand.”

“You’re really going to blame me for what some maniac has done Missouri?”

“You’re not fooling anyone girl. We’ve given you a chance to do right by John and those boys and you’ve refused. We won’t allow you to keep hurting our family. Your mama obviously failed to teach you to always put the family before yourself. You don’t know how to be a mother so it’s up to us to fix your mess, again.”

Mary chuckled and rolled her eyes at the older woman. “Oh give me a break, you’re going to teach me about being a mother? Missouri your boy is dead,” she whirled to Karen beside her. “And you’re fucking barren. Neither of you are Mother’s but shit Moseley you’re even worse cause you had a kid and let him die. So please explain to me how a failure and a never was is gonna teach me a fucking thing.”

“We’ll teach the boys.” Karen smiled serenely, “we’ll raise them to think the absolute best of you. All the ways you failed will be forgotten. They’ll never know you, who you really were. Just the perfect version John thinks of you as. Honestly your little boyfriend did us a favor. Everything he did to you, and then giving birth… no one will question or look too deeply. You both gave us a target to blame, an enemy for John to hunt down. And when he’s gone there won’t be anything left of your nastiness left in the world. The boys are more John’s than yours and we’ll raise them as ours.”

Mary’s eyes widened as realization stuck. She tried to move but Missouri was faster. Shoving the pillow over her head she and Karen held Mary down until well after she stopped struggling.

Down in the nursery John held his new born baby. Small and fragile from being born early but he had no doubts his boy would be a fighter as his tiny chest expanded with each breath. Bobby walked over and lightly touched the oversized bracelet stating baby boy Winchester.

“Any thoughts to what you’ll be callin’ ‘im?”

John smiled at his closest friend, his brother on the battlefield and now Uncle to his boys. “Samuel… after Marys Pa. I know she’s still hurting after that monster took her family. I think this is a good way to connect the past to the future. Samuel Mildred Winchester. Her Pa and my Ma.”

Bobby squeezed his shoulder and they watched on proudly while upstairs a doctor pronounced Mary dead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it until the end please give it a kudos and if there’s something you really liked let me know in the comments.
> 
> Well here’s what really happened to Mary, of course the Winchester’s have no clue. Karen and Missouri kept their promise and Mary was elevated to damn near sainthood and the family was kept safe.
> 
> Of course Azazel can’t get away with this. Is there anyone else you want to see in the series? Is there anything else you’d like to see as part of the story or a timestamp?


End file.
